


Beer and Sympathy 啤酒与同情

by melnakuru, rallamajoop



Series: Blame it on the booze [1]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Chapter Related, Drunken hate sex, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melnakuru/pseuds/melnakuru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable & Deadpool连载前的故事，发生在Deadpool Classic #22二人相遇后，Cable和Deadpool企图借酒消愁，然后就发展出了别的状况。<br/>（或说Cable和Deadpool在成为朋友很久很久以前醉醺醺来了一发hate sex。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Sympathy 啤酒与同情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beer and Sympathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745303) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 



> **作者注：（主要是为了没看过** ** _Deadpool #22_** **的那些人）** 这个故事发生在 _Cable & Deadpool #1_很 久很久以前，没有背景故事的话可能会看不懂——背景就是故事时间线紧接着我们的英雄们在Joe Kelly的Deadpool系列#22中的相遇，并发现自己和对方最初的关系出乎意料地完全不是普通敌人。这期放在连载中看会连贯的多，我实在没法更加 用力推Joe Kelly的 _Deadpool_ 系列了——事实上，这些故事刚刚作为 _Deadpool Classic v#2-5_ 重新发行了，如果我能说服就算只有一个人马上冲出去买下全套，那我的任务就完成了（毕竟，等你回来这篇文也还在）。但对那些没有那么多可以一时冲动烧掉的钱的人，你们大概能在网上某处找到这期（[*咳*](http://www.sendspace.com/file/so4mb1)），或者事实上这整套（[*咳咳*](http://isohunt.com/torrent_details/45508004/deadpool+collection?tab=summary)），连这也不行的话，以下是你们需要知道的剧情简介：
> 
> 之 前几期里，Deadpool收到了星际法律事务所LL&L的联系，被告知他命中注定是预言中的英雄，将会引导世界进入全新的和平与开明时期。自 然，Deadpool需要被努力说服才会听信这种屁话，但既然他确实那么想成为真正的英雄，而且连载到现在他已经被以各种各样方式虐过了，最终他决定听听 他们的话。但在这期里，他发现任务要求包括杀死一个叫Tiamat的怪物，如果不管的话Tiamat会阻止带来和平的弥赛亚抵达地球。Deadpool本 来以为自己要做的是比谋杀高尚许多的事，所以受到了相当的冲击。他企图和Blind Al谈谈这件事，但她觉得他也太软蛋了。他相当低落地去找Siryn（他当时的那位“我们关系复杂”），结果找到的是Cable。Cable自己刚刚离开 X-Force，发现Deadpool在自己那些年轻组员的周围鬼鬼祟祟可不高兴。他们打了起来，Wade说出一些自己“命运”的细节企来激怒 Cable，他成功了。Cable自己也有对命运的坚定看法，所以并没法接受这些，尤其是因为——他在战斗中脱口而出——他没法活到完成自己的命运了。在 他自己的连载中他刚刚失去了心灵控物能力，也就是说他的机械器官正在缓慢地害死他。他们就这么尴尬地停战了，然后又稍微谈了一下他们身为“大自然的清洁 工”的话题。（“没有人会感谢清洁工，Wilson，这就是工作的一部分，就算这样他们也都需要我们。没有我们的话，世界会被淹没的。”）他们分开的时 候，二人都从对方那里得到了正迫切需要的旁观者清视角，等Deadpool的LL&L联系人下一次去找他的时候，他已经把疑惑抛在了身后，可以前 进了。
> 
> 我写这篇文是因为既然他们的背景故事里有着这样的料， _总得有人_ 迈出理所当然的下一步。但也是因为我只要一看到C&DP#6里，Deadpool对Cyclops说他“比你更了解Nate”，就会想， _真的，从什么时候起？在这之前他们只在漫画里见过三次面，是不是还有更多官方没表现出来的东西我们从没看到？_ 简短地说，我想要认为有什么剧情能填满他们背景故事中的空隙，并完全不需要修改任何已有的官方事实。

反正你也活不了多久，不会有时间后悔——最糟也只不过是不会有时间认真后悔——的情况下，看上去像是好主意的事情简直能让人震惊。光为了追求让自己分心不去想那不可逃避的事实的方法一个人就能把自己弄疯。

比如说，很少有比Deadpool更疯狂 _或是_ 更能让人分心的东西了。Deadpool和大量酒精的组合效果还会加倍。

把 突如其来的这种喝个烂醉如泥冲动怪罪在什么小事上本来应该更容易，比如说刚刚和一个头上戴了个啤酒箱子的人战斗过。但事实是，他和Deadpool的对话 从他的意识边缘拖出了大量的负担，以至于他最终累到像是通常经过了几小时战斗后的状态，而不是区区几分钟，情绪疲劳的深入骨髓。就算这决定（或者说放弃， 他越酒后感伤就越这么觉得）也让他急需好好喝上几杯。

实际上，这让他们两个都急需好好喝上几杯。不知怎么回事这就导致他坐在自己最近的安全屋的厨房桌边，一瓶接一瓶喝着大量啤酒——他自己并不记得买过这么多。身边坐着世界上少数几个不会因为他在过量酒精影响下做出的任何蠢事就对他评价更差的人之一。

他 可没法说和一个他痛恨到Deadpool这地步的人共处能让他看透自己的问题。最好的情况也只不过是能让他在自己和今夜还没做好准备去应付的问题之间竖立 起一个聒噪又引人注目的障碍物。至少Deadpool在他的临时绑带松开第三次后，终于放弃试图遮掩自己的脸了。Cable不怎么在乎他是否遮住了那张 脸，但一直看着他为此慌乱的样子实在是太痛苦了。

“…我只是在说，如果能有哪天早上醒来上厕所照镜子的时候没他妈把自己吓尿就好了。”Deadpool在发牢骚，“如果那些画手能挑出一种外貌坚持下去也不错啊，但我都不知道自己会长的像是亿万岁老僵尸、烧伤患者、喂谁把石头人放气了… 我是说——我是说—— _你_ 会不会每天早上醒来…？”他转身面对Cable，大概是为了强调语气，但皱起了眉头没继续说下去，“哦，抱歉，暂时忘了我是在跟谁说话了。”

这可真是奇观中的奇葩，酒精影响下的Wade Wilson居然还能比平时 _更加_ 缺乏逻辑。

“就算这算不上什么安慰，Wilson，”Cable说，“但我 _绝对_ 不可能讨厌你的脸到讨厌你其他部分的地步。”

“你知道吗，这可能是别人对我说过的最好听的一句话。”Deadpool伤感地说。

Cable感到了一阵酒精引起的同情，又递给他一瓶啤酒。

桌子上已经铺开了一大堆空啤酒瓶。他相当确定一多半都不是自己的。他注意了一下Deadpool干掉最新这瓶的速度，皱起眉头

“你喝了几瓶了？”

“ _你_ 喝了几瓶了？老家伙？”Wilson回嘴，“我很确定你可没有自愈能力在促进 _你的_ 肝。”

“我的肝脏大部分都是机械器官，”以现在这样的发展速度，当晚结束时就全都是了的几率很大。“酒精不会让它变迟缓的。”

因为某种原因Deadpool似乎觉得这好笑得不得了。

“怎么？”Cable问。

“这 _太他妈_ 像你的风格了。酒保们当心了，来者可是 **机械人** ， 瑞士军刀式的半机械生物体，随身自带能解决各种问题的机械器官！需要暗中视物？不是问题，你刚好装过这么个方便的机械眼！需要开门？胳膊里藏着开锁器！需 要玩赢马里奥赛车大赛？你可以直接把机械胳膊插进机器接口里！我可是和你说啊，Nate，你的编剧们实在是需要新料到了 _蛋疼_ 的地步了。”

因为某种不可知的原因，Deadpool决定站起身来表示观点定论——但速度有点太快了，他体内的酒精现在已经足以阻止他的双脚按时遵循这计划。他危险地晃了一下，Cable勉强及时抓住他胳膊，让他不至于狠狠撞到桌子上打翻所有的东西。

Cable视野中的世界摇摆了几秒。对他这种状态的人来说，迅速站起身并没有比Deadpool聪明多少。他们的姿势到底是谁撑着谁正在迅速地变得不明确，但放手大概是个更蠢的主意。

Deadpool 并没抱怨被这样抓住，估计也是因为类似的原因。他正抬头看着Cable的脸，好像完全不知道他是怎样成了这样，并迫不及待地想知道接下来他会做什么激动人 心的事。“唔，”他有点晕乎乎地咕哝，“你从这个角度看帅多了。我可没意识到现在还有在乎面部特写的画手，人家把你的 _细节_ 全画出来了…”

这白痴肯定比他自认的还醉。

Cable努力思考着合适的反驳，他能想出来的最佳程度也只不过是“不幸的是，你还是一样烦人。”

“喂，别这样！”Deadpool抗议，“我有些最棒的技能只有靠近了才能用。”

以Deadpool的标准来看烦人 _也是_ 一项技能。绝对是他最棒的一项。“ _技能。_ ”Cable怀疑地重复了一遍。

“别人又不是因为我魅力十足的人格或是漂亮的脸蛋雇我的，对吧？我有着 _各种各样_ 的技能！”

“所以你在想的是格斗、开膛，还是 _自慰_ ？”

Deadpool窃笑。“为什么不能三种一起？但如果你以为我只擅长单独执行任务，你可就低估我了。”

虽然这最后一句话里的暗藏的警告简直是高音喇叭的音量，但接下来发生的事情还是出于意料到——而且Cable深入那个由过多啤酒造成的朦胧视线中看到的快感世界太远——他花了整半分钟才意识到自己裤裆前感到的那压力是 _Deadpool_ _的手_ 。不管酒精对Wilson的平衡感造成了什么影响，他的灵敏度可是丝毫无损到让人没气了。那只手与其说是在抚摸，不如说是在 _探索_ ，隔着裤子感受着他的轮廓，从顶端划到低端，再轻轻按摩着抚上去。完全是以科学研究的名义，以及证明我刚才说的话，完全没有任何性成分，拜托把你的脑子从下水道里拽回来，多谢了，亲爱的先生。

Askani天母在上，就连Deadpool的 _手_ 都能传递出和他身体其余部位一样程度的轻率愚蠢。

因为某种原因，与其像是任何神志清楚的男人该做的那样，在二十九秒前一拳打在Deadpool头上，Cable反而说：“Wilson，你以为自己在干嘛？”

这种行动方式背后是有着合理完美逻辑的。在他这么站不稳的时候突然做出大动作可不怎么聪明，一拳就可能让他们两个都躺在地上啤酒瓶碎片里，尤其是因为Wilson还有一只手放在可能给他造成严重损伤的部位，就算只是意外造成的也一样。

“呃，给你做手活？”Deadpool听起来简直还没Cable清楚这是怎么发生的。“哎呀，我下面抓着的肯定是小Cable吧？我在想啊，”他又说，“我可能喝多了那么几瓶。”

Cable一只手扶在桌上支撑自己——他的双腿突然似乎完成不了这任务了。突然明白自己到底是在演示哪项技能也没让Wilson放慢速度。如果要说的话，那只手只有更大胆了。

“呃，可别误解什么，”Wilson有些胆怯地继续说，“但我一直以为那些巨大的Liefeld式（1）机关枪是为了补偿某些东西。所以…我猜我弄错了，嗯？先提前警告我一下——你清醒过来把我丢出窗户外面之前我大概还有多少时间？”

“别、停。”有人用Cable的声音说。

“…我听得不是很清楚？”

“你、要、敢、停。”Cable又说。

短暂、尴尬的沉默。

“我就 _真_ 把你扔出窗户。”他澄清。

“哦很好，”Deadpool松了一口气，说，“这才是我们都熟知并没法永远躲开的Nathan。刚才有一秒我还以为我可能撞见了你某个比较奇怪的克隆体。”

重 点不是Deadpool随意的胡言乱语。重点是片刻犹豫之后，他的手又开始动了，现在还多了一种奇怪的目标性。Cable让自己垂下头，除了这感受以外不 去想任何事情。他松开了Deadpool的胳膊，双手抓住桌缘，把Wilson卡在双臂之间。手自由了的Deadpool一点也没浪费时间，直接解开了 Cable的裤子，把他扯了出来。

Wilson的手握住Cable阴茎时他呻吟了一声——肌肤相触，比之前的一切都棒 _多了_ 。

“我得说啊，Nate——从没想过你是这种人。”又过了依然没被丢出窗户的几分钟后Deadpool说。

“是你先开始的。”

“对，但我可是疯疯癫癫的Deadpool！我本来就该做些类似于在我最糟糕的敌人家厨房里对他上下其手这种的蠢事。你…”

“喝太多了。”Cable坚定地说。他不愿意细思其它任何他让Wilson这么做的可能原因。他甚至没法声称距自己上一次做爱已经过去太久了。

Deadpool耸耸肩，手下的节奏被暂时打断了。“我也从没想过你是那种两杯黄汤变基佬的人。”

Cable皱起眉头。关于这句话他们可以进行一次长长的对话，主要关于在Deadpool那一长串毫无魅力的特征列表上，他的 _性别_ 居然有任何地位的这种假设是多么的愚蠢——更别提列表某处有他那张脸——侧重提及这个世纪社会对性取向的愚蠢固执看法，但Cable既没有那种精力也没有欲望来费神真的开始说。“没人能像你一样把重点完全集中在问题边缘，Wilson。”

“你更希望我集中在 _你_ ——比耶稣还圣人的德菲鸭（2）时代圣人——正在让 _我_ ——脑残又没道德的下流佣兵——在你自己的厨房里给你撸这件事上吗？”

“我更希望你 _闭嘴_ 专心继续。”

“你可真是知道该怎样才能让别人觉得自己是最特殊的，是吧Nate？”Deadpool哼叽，“人们还说浪漫已死呢。”

Cable抬起头来，打算让他知道自己是怎么想的。实际上他对上了Deadpool的视线，抓住他下颚狠狠吻上了他，全是牙齿和舌头和最狂暴的索求。

“如果你想要浪漫的话，你得找个绝不会让你被装在棺材里送回家的人。”他不得不停下来喘息时在Deadpool唇边咆哮，然后在他来得及回复前又吻住了他。

如果安全起见这种小问题是个让他没一拳打在Wilson脸上的好理由，那让这混蛋 _闭嘴_ 可 是几乎没法算是这么做的借口，但他确实闭嘴了，完全不需任何鼓励就让那条热切的舌头派上了更好的用场。这个吻差一点就变成了一场战争，但两个人谁都没失去 自我到会在争夺控制权这种事情上浪费精力。Wilson尝起来有啤酒和一些Cable无法识别的味道，但虽然他有张长得像是车祸现场的脸还喋喋不休的像是 不知道该怎么闭嘴，Cable卷曲着舌头伸入他双唇之间时，也并没做好准备发现他体内的感觉有多 _正常_ 到会让人放松警惕。可还是只有Wilson伪装出来的全部冷淡都在他的触碰下瓦解，毫不犹豫地回吻着他的那种胜利感才是最棒的。

Cable 一挥手扫干净了桌上的东西——不论空着与否，所有瓶子都向各个方向滚动散落到到地上，玻璃撞击瓷砖的声音清脆不断，早些时候对弄乱东西的担心早就抛到了爪 哇国。重点是现在他有空间可以把Deadpool按倒在他身后的桌子上了，可以将自己的重量压在他身上固定住他，两具身体紧贴在一起，全部摊开供他享用。

他 本以为会遇到些象征性的抵抗——至少是关于Wilson应该是异性恋的抗议，如果不到一直挣扎反抗的地步。但他遇到的最多也只不过是几下猛烈的扭动，好像 是在说“虽然我确实非常柔软，我的脊椎可并不喜欢长时间这样，如果你让我再往桌上挪几寸的话我就会舒服多了”。这并不奇怪——从Cable愤怒地在他身上 研磨的第一秒起Wilson就已经半硬了，几下挺撞后就再也没有什么半了。隔在他们之间那层薄薄的布料只比皮肤接触差那么一点。这根本没理由可以如此令人 满足——让Wilson变得如此迫不及待的渴望就是他能想到的最棒的复仇。

“…我可真没想到我们会发展成这样。”下一次Cable不得不抬头呼吸时Wilson说——显然，Deadpool并不需要呼吸，或者可以边呼吸边说话。这能说明很多问题。

“你应该在开始对我动手动脚前就想到的。”Cable厉声说。就算把这疯狂的突发事件完全怪在Deadpool头上可能并不是很公平，他也要努力抓住这种解释方式。

“你觉得我会是那种想透事情的人，这样子真可爱。”Wilson说。

“脱掉你的裤子。”Cable命令。

“…什么？”

“我以为你不会想透这种事呢。”

“好，好， _行——_ ”Deadpool咕哝，“有没有人告诉过你？你怒醉（3）的时候特别强硬？”

怒火或酒精——他的意思可能是二者之一，也很可能二者都有。“我遇到这种情况的时候少到会让你吃惊。”

“那，好吧，那我必须指出： _你怒醉的时候特别强硬_ 。”Deadpool边扭动着褪下裤子边说。

这问题还不值得争论，Cable退后一步让他继续下去。某个橱柜深处有一瓶快过期的橄榄油，如果他能记得是哪个柜子…

 _（如果他的心灵控物能力还在的话只需一秒就能拿到了。）_ 他压下这念头，集中精神去找正确的橱柜。他回来时Deadpool还在和自己的裤子过不去。Cable帮他完成任务，把裤子扔在了他身后的料理台上。

“以前干过这种事吗？”这句话出口后听起来更像是侮辱，而不是关切，Deadpool显然是这么理解的。他回瞪着Cable，大概是在承认自己毫无经验或坦白过去曾自愿在这样的情况中处于受方这两个选项中犹豫不决。双输。

“我们定个协议吧：如果我保证绝不告诉任何人你在自家厨房桌子上上了我，”他最终说，“你就保证不告诉任何人我让你这么干了，行吗？”

他们两个会打破这保证的风险都非常小。“我保证。”如果他打算一直是这种态度的话，Cable打算就把这当成是很好的理由来假设他的自愈能力可以处理任何他没准备好的情况。如果他太过超过的话Deadpool也完全有能力纠正他。

油 刚接触他敏感的皮肉时有些刺痛感，但这感觉消退的速度快到也可能只是他的想象。更多的油被他毫不吝啬地倾泻在Wilson臀缝之间，让他抖了一下。 Cable囫囵吞下了自己最后一点判断力，向前一步踏入Wilson双腿之间，慢慢插了进去。Wilson紧得几乎要夹疼他——就算他以前干过这种事 （Cable觉得如果他没干过的话不太可能会同意这种事）也肯定不是在最近。Cable一点一点地缓慢向内捅去，Deadpool逐渐吞噬他的身体造成了 最美味的折磨。但就算再糟糕一倍Cable大概也会继续下去的，这件事的起因既是欲望也是恶意，不如也这样结束。等他们两个都有机会习惯后会好些的。

所以二人之中似乎是Wilson遇到的问题更小简直能算是侮辱。

Cable闷哼一声，终于完全插了进去，暂停下来喘了口气。“哦操，”Wilson咕哝，“你可真是没在补偿 _任何东西_ 。”

“你宁愿我有吗？”他应该花时间好好替他做准备工作的，这对Wilson来说肯定比对他自己来说还更不舒服。

“ _操，_ 才不呢。你还打不打算算继续搞这酒后乱性的玩意啊？”

这句话里的挑战多到他无法置之不理。Cable几乎感觉不到痛地抽出来，然后用尽全身力气插了回去，一丁点都不在意这可能会给谁造成疼痛。

 _“唔。”_ Wilson呻吟着抬起身体迎合他。那可不是疼痛，他 _喜欢_ 这这样。

“呃，我是说…”

他 _非常_ 喜欢这样。但现在他要试图假装自己并没有了。

再一次迅速的插入确保了Cable永远也不会知道他“是说”什么。

“你 这么迫不及待可不该让我吃惊。”他咕哝。就算用掉瓶子里全部的油也无法缓解Wilson身体的巨大压力，但他正在迅速放松。Cable完全可以很轻易地在 这之前就射出来，他从没想象到Wilson能这样在他身下顺着他每一个动作扭动，既然他一开始就没想到过会发生这种事这也没什么意义。但在他和 Deadpool那简直不存在的可怜智力的多次交涉后，能对这个人有如此大的影响…这本身就绝对很让人满意。下一次插入让他整个身体都颤抖了起来。

“我——嗯啊——我跟没跟你说过哦——过——我今——今天有多恨你？”

“今夜还长得很。你大可慢慢说。”

“啊… 你只是喜欢…能让我… 让我… 我说什… 唔…”

Cable确实喜欢。过多的啤酒和几小时的Deadpool几乎完全没能减弱他对世界对他的不公的怒火；他对偏偏是Wilson强迫自己面对事实的怒火；他对Wilson的 _存在_ ，Wilson让他需要一样自己会花短暂的余生来后悔的东西，以及Wilson如此他妈的 _心甘情愿_ 以至于堕落比反抗更容易的怒火。Wilson说不出口的每一句话都让他感到一阵阴暗的满足，这种感觉既陌生也令人沉醉。

自 从二十几岁以来Cable的肌肉组织就成了那种大部分没有适应支撑机械器官这任务的人一辈子也练不出来的规模，并且那些金属确保了他大概有其他个头差不多 的人两倍重。在他的故乡，这样的身体大部分时间都是有益的，但一直到今日他也经常无法判断自己的力量。他从没有过任何一个情人——不论男女——能让他一点 都不用克制一下自己，他也几乎没敢测试过自己的极限。可Wilson不假思索地承受了他的所有，还会恳求更多。他简直就是为此而生的。

没过过久他就把Deadpool几乎折成两半，膝盖挂在自己肩上。每隔几下抽插桌子腿就会在地板上刮出尖利的响声，但从未响到足以淹没Deadpool发出的声音——那些Cable努力不去听的声音， _“对”_ 和 _“哦”_ 和 _“就是那儿”_ 的短促呼喊。他已经可以高潮了，早就已经过了想要延长时间的阶段，也不在乎是谁坚持的更久。但就算他每次移动都会被大量快感击中，他所寻求的边界也总还是有那么一点太远。

他有很多原因想让这件事早点结束，尤其是因为如果持续时间太长的话，Wilson肯定该能找回自己的舌头了。

“如果我发现你有Liefeld式高潮脸，”Wilson勉强说出，“我这辈子都不会让你忘掉的。”

“你根本不敢告诉别人，”Cable说，挺进的力道大到他应该能觉得被捅到了嗓子眼。“而且我叫你 _闭嘴_ 过了。”

这并没有得到他想要的结果。

“有本事就 _让我闭嘴_ 啊，白鼬脸？”

Cable 低头瞪他，脑内猛然出现了清晰到意料之外的画面，操Deadpool的嘴不知会怎样，强行完全插入Wilson火热的喉咙里，他的双手顺着每一下抽插在自 己胯部兴奋地抽搐。他想象着把Wilson绑住，塞上口塞，就把他那样留在那里，半勃并恳求能得到释放，直到他学会点基本的礼貌为止。大概能花 _好几天_ 呢。

在 现实世界中，他做的只是以金属的左手握住Wilson的阴茎，和Wilson语调里的挑战一样锋锐地撸了一下，听到他本来准备出口的那句侮辱变成几乎是尖 叫的呻吟声。他又做了一遍，手的时机刚好和一下猛烈的插入吻合，那声音变成了咯咯的喉音。再撸几下就足以让Wilson夹着他高潮了，浑身上下从手指到脚 趾间都在颤抖，毫不停息。

这期间Cable一直继续动着，就算Wade疯狂的挣扎几乎让他失去了平衡，而这正是终于让他临界的东西。他终于射了出来，时间长到就算他把桌子操成了两半也得再花几分钟才会注意到，咬紧牙关阻止任何名字从嘴边溜出。

桌子还没坏，但肯定只是侥幸幸存下来而已。

快 感消退了，让Cable清醒到了自己还没完全准备好的地步。他还没清醒到足以好好后悔这件事，但之后会有充分机会这么做的。他从Deadpool体内抽 出，玻璃碴在脚下咯吱作响，他对厨房地板的状态皱了下眉。清洁工作得等到他洗澡之后了，或许等到他睡了几天之后。桌子上的Deadpool坐了起来，向后 挪到能稳稳坐住，小腿从桌沿边垂下。

二人都要喘过气来的任务是可以暂时避免对视的好借口。最终，Cable接受了不可逃避的事实，从桌子上抓起Deadpool的裤子和一卷纸巾丢给他。

“好吧， _那_ …并没有糟糕透顶嘛，我是在说啤酒的那部分，”Deadpool说，听起来心不在焉，并不够有说服力。“客气话说完了。我最好在事情变得非常尴尬之前离开对吧？”

就算对Cable现在的心情来说这也有点过于冷漠了。“那边有沙发。如果你愿意的话可以留下。但我建议你最好别让我明天早上发现你还在。起床时小心地板。”

“嗯，别担心这种事。我还得去和 _命运女神_ 早餐约会呢，可不想让她失望。”Wade苦涩地说。

“祝你好运。”Cable说，但他咬住了舌头没让自己说出 _你会需要的_ 。说完，他转身大步走出厨房。他在自己能承受的最烫的水下以最快的速度洗澡，然后倒在床上时，还算是相当成功地没有去好奇自己听见的声音是否是Deadpool在楼下走动。

Deadpool言而有信，第二天早上在Cable起床前就不见了。还没碎的啤酒瓶也都不见了，虽然这两件事情之间有没有关系的赔率至少得是1比10。

他没再想过这件事。基本没想过，真的。

  
（1）Rob Liefeld，M家著名画手大大，Cable & Deadpool的主要画手之一，画风夸张。。。  
  
  
（2）Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century，卡通人物。值得一提的是这题目是模仿Buck Rogers in the 25th Century，而原文里Deadpool其实说成了Duck Rogers。  
  
（3）pissed，双关语，这个词既有发火也有喝醉了的意思。


End file.
